halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive6
Necros ideas Just some things that came to mind while searching through a variety of Halo things.... *An RP that, at some point, involves an area much like that of Warlock, housing some Forerunner, Precursors or Necros creation that was meant to be lost to the ages *Somehow involve the Flood; perhaps the Necros accidentally release them? Or perhaps a certain psychotic Forerunner AI? (*cough*AR's Monitor*cough*) *Have the Sangheili posses a sort of High Charity sister ship; we never got enough of the true Covenant cityscape feel. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) S-119 gave away the secret of the Revenant on CH-2 (Rene) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Wow... After seeing that (interactive map) on the forum, I really want to join the necros project. What are the kind of things I can bring into it?--Kebath 'Holoree 15:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Could I bring in the Kriger Laug? Their a neutral race, but will do anything to stop the march of chaos. I am currently working on articles for it, and I noticed other factions were being added, so I decided to continue working on it.--Kebath 'Holoree 16:32, 9 July 2008 (UTC) CENTURIONs and SPARTANs can you tell me if these are good or bad? CENTURION I Program and SPARTAN V program RE: System Names I sure do. How many do ya need? 25-50? 50-100? Here's ten or so: *Alpha Serranti *Tau Corvus *Zeta Illustra *Pictor Majora *Ares Prime *Iota Indi *Ares Secundus *Kappa Polaris *Leonia II *New London *Nova Centuria Got more if you need them. Regards, Jared Fwoor... You need planets and detailed system descriptions? Aggh. Need a few days to populate everything. But I could do it... How many you want me to do? I can prolly get 25-30 of them ready by tomorrow... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Ajax, yea H'ck n Major r in the same system, but if it's possible, can most of that system be under Majoran control, except H'ck and the other outer planets, that can be under Elite Control...and can it be near the front of the Necros war, if u remember the possible storylinbe we talked about a while back now, where the Necros take H'ck...Thnx New Elite rank Ok, I was wondering if I could make a new Elite rank. I don't have the name but I have some pictures ready for it. Colt Necros info please Can I have info on the M6L PDWS, M705 Flamer, M72 Sonic Cannon, M82 Sonic Rifle, MX9 EMP Grenade, MX11 EMP Rifle, MX1 AM DER, D-57 Decoy (Ghost), AD-01 Defibrilator, Owl/Eagle Owl, and SL-1 Beacon please? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:52, 10 July 2008 (UTC) CR Necros & Necros Ideas I have noticed you have been calling the covenant Remnants allot lately. And your associate LOMI created a necros page of it. I was wondering... Did you start using the name after reading my original article because it sounded good or what? Also, regarding the necros page of it; in that it states that the leader is the Prophet of deliverance... I truly don't see the need for two articles. Now I have grown to liking the Necros project, and I have ceased writing articles for my Remnants page, and it would be nice for it to actually be used for something. I propose that we combine articles to save space and hassle, but in a way that suites us both. I will give you the article page and name, I will remove all content, and you can change it to your likening. All I want in return is credit for its original creation. Also, I am still awaiting your answer to the Kriger Laug question for the Necros project. And one more thing (I hope): For the overall necros RP plans, I don't know if you have decided yet or at all but, I suggest doing multiple rp's for the necros at a time. Each rp is at its own location where the necros are attacking, and users choose where they are defending from. I had this idea for my rp that I was working on before, but it was never realized. (Still part of Idea) Users can have their ship/ships slipspace from one rp to another through the Slipsace rules I have designed:RP Talk:TB/Sandbox. Just a suggestion though. --Kebath 'Holoree 01:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Images Sorry for the wait. Here are the images: http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000104sp1.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000103lw4.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000102be2.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000101ps4.jpg http://img242.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000100wx7.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000099ih9.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000098rm9.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000097qg3.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000096hr8.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000095mu3.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000094wv1.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000093xs6.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000092qu5.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000090ml9.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000089uw4.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000084jc9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000085sn2.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000086bl8.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000087hn2.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000088qw5.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000083ek9.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000082qt8.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000081cs7.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000080pq0.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000079vt8.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000074xb1.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000075vm9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000076bo9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000077zd7.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000078yf8.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000073wx8.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000072kc4.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000071vt5.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000070kc4.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000069wp5.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000064jd6.jpg http://img68.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000065vl4.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000066tb9.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000067kp4.jpg http://img236.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000068mm8.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000063nf6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000062us7.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000061tj0.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000060kx0.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000059ki2.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000054iy8.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000055is9.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000056fz7.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000057im6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000058ze2.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000053iu6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000052cg9.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000051rb3.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000050yf1.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000049my3.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000044vn7.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000045ll7.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000046ng9.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000047ps8.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000048bz5.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000043yz8.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000042en0.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000041dh8.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000040oy9.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000039wl4.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000034pk3.jpg http://img74.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000035ck9.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000036rx0.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000037xj1.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000038sv7.jpg http://img59.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000033pl4.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000032bv3.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000031oh6.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000030cy2.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000029bt6.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000028wj7.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000027xb3.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000026pd2.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000025zz0.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000024hr7.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000023ug5.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000022ew5.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000021ly4.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000020lk3.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000019hc3.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000014rg7.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000015pt6.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000016tj3.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000017ge9.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000018yj3.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000013hq8.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000012wk2.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000011wj0.jpg http://img70.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000010hj8.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000009pm6.jpg http://img60.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000004pk7.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000005mh1.jpg http://img65.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000006gx9.jpg http://img133.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000007mc0.jpg http://img77.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000008bu9.jpg http://img78.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000003xv2.jpg http://img244.imageshack.us/my.php?image=halo0000000002dm0.jpg There might be some repeats. It was hard to tell. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Brute Teck Hey, if you need any help with Brute tech, I have some ideas. NECROS WAR JOIN AND LALAP Hello Ajax 13,please I want to join to the necros war project,please tell me what to do,I will work hard to this project(because of my free time).Also look at my fanons and tell comment them if you have time. The article lalap is now corrected by me,can you give me the permission to remove the grammar sign? Thanks for your time:) spartan-53 Grammar or Grammer? Lolz.... Anyways, Template:Grammar is done. Check it out and use it!! GRAMMER ARE STOOPID TEMPLE-LET... - Artificial | Intelligence 16:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) UNSC and Vorenus Tanks What do you think of these designs/pics for the Vorenus Juggernaut super-heavy tank? *Armament **2x 100mm cannon **1 .50 Heavy Machine Gun *Armament **1x 100mm railgun (main turret) **1x 72mm cannon (co-axial) **1x 140mm mortar (bow mounted) **1x AT missile launcher (turret top) **8x Heavy machine gun (2 in side turrets, 4 in side sponsons, 2 in bow) Note that both tanks DO still have a weakness: no anti-air guns or SAMs, not even a top machine gun. Also, Do the Vorenus have a SAM vehicle of MLRS? If so, take a look at this. *Armament **2x missile "box" launcher Why Why can't the Romans be in? Necros stufflez I no can haz Flamer or Energy Weapons? :( Oh well, back to semi-seriousness. Here's what I'd like info on: the two OICW's, the Sonic Cannon and Rifle, the Auxilary Rifle-I, Rail Gun-I, Close Assault Fusion Weapon-I, the Alliance of United Races, Siege Guns, Mako Axes, the Owl and the GEARS Project. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:54, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Grammar mistakes At some of my fanons I have the grammar template and I want to be removed.I promise that in 2 days all my fanons will be corrected. Please tell my,how can I join to necros war project?(answer to my talk page). spartan-53 Necros Factions Now that parkster has his Covenant Neutralists in the Necros Project, I would like to know if I could include my Unggoy Seperatists, . I know you said that the Unggoy are a protectorate of the USR, but the Unggoy Seperatists have been seperate from the other Grunts from the Grunt Rebellion to late in the Human-Covenant War. Also, though O'malley said they are godmodded, they really dont seem that bad to me, especially in the Necros era, where they would have mostly modified Human-Covie War-era Covenant Weapons. Glimering Emerald The Glimering Emerald's Power Source comes from a special energy re-router. I'll post the link.Baracuss Necros Map Hey, I was wondering if I could see the prototype. My email is starwarzscotty@comcast.net Spartan 501 17:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Have you seen these templates? They've undergone plastic surgery and became uglier!! *Template:Delete *Template:NCF - Artificial | Intelligence 17:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Um... just asking So I understand the Romans have been rejected from Necros, but I have another idea for a single character I would like to make/use. But, I need a bit of info on the Kig-Yar pirate ranks, as I want him to be a very highly ranked Kigyar. My first thought was "Pirate Lord" as referance to Pirates of the Carribian, but I decided to ask you. Logmon 17:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Machina and Vorenus Vehicles Take a look at this vehicle I designed for the Fondera clan of Machina: The Behemoth (Self-Propelled Gun). Does that look like something the Fondera clan would build, or is it just stupidly large. I know it's INSANELY large, but the Fondera put cannons up to 300mm on their FRAMES!!!! Also, I have some questions about the Vorenus vehicles. first of all, you said the Guardian is a Hybrid AAA gun, which, I'm assuming means it has both and AAA gun and a SAM launcher, like the Fattail, but the pic you gave me for the Guardian has no SAMs attached. That would probably work better for the purely gun-based system, like the Defender. Also, are those huge rotary cannons carried by the Dreadnought SHT merely 30mm, 50mm autocannons or other rotary guns capable of destroying tanks, or are they some sort of rotary railgun? Finally, does the Juggernaugt SHT carry conventional cannons or railguns? Necros or Flood? Does this seem more like something the Necros or the Flood would do? Basically, a UNSC soldier discovers the woman he loves is "one of them". Some sort of Flood/Necros speaks to him and says this: *Flood/Necros: "She is one of us now." *Human: (raises his M6 pistol) "Then you all shall die for this" *Flood/Necros: "That will not bring her back to you, nothing will, but I can bring you back to her. Just take that pistol in your hands...... *Human:(looks towards his pistol, contemplating suicide) *Flood/Necros: "Good, now turn it towards your head and squeeze the trigger. After that, you will be together again before long.... *Human:"Never!!!!, I know one thing for sure, she'd want me to keep living!!!" (fires a single shot into the Flood/Necros' head/infection form, killing it instantly.) My Necros Post and Roundup for what I'll use Since Necros is apparently fast approaching, I figured I might as well start a summary of everyone I'll field. The first is, of course, Leonid. A couple months ago, I mentioned wanting to have him work with the stealthy SPARTAN-IVs. I was wondering, could he be the trainer at "stealth school", then once the company begins fighting, he joins in on field operations, acting with a small handpicked squad but serving with the rest of the army, wearing the MJOLNIR Mark VII, much like Ajax is mentioned partaking in combat alongside the other nercos spartan IVs. The second character is actually a group of characters, the new 112th mercenary group--a fighter pilot and ground team combined. The third is a EVAT trooper from a EVAT battlaion, a descendant of one of the Williams (one of them was a prominate EABT), who as of yet has no name. The fourth is a character I'm still writing, who washed out of Alpha Company, ended up as a DI for Beta, then went on to become a Law Enforcemetn officer by Necros time. This character would make use of my TISC SMG, as its a LE gun. Spartan 501 06:29, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Damn typo...lolz on the she... - Artificial | Intelligence 12:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Same age as all the other IIs, but he has spent alot more time in cryo than alot, becase he stayed on active duty throughout the time after the Covie Human war, putting down dissendents, and spending lots of time in transit. He's basically the same physical age as Johnson in H3, but with augments, that means hes still a helluva soldier. And I am toying with a long voyage that got messed up. Spartan 501 15:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Necros-era UNSC Ships Is it O.K. if I design a new UNSC ship class, basically a UNSC carrier that's as large as a Covenant carrier, basing it on the design of the Ragnarok-class Dreadnought, but with some of the weapons replaced with hangers If I can't "build" a new ship, then perhaps you should give the Zeus-class Super Carrier more length. The ship is a super carrier, but it's smaller than a Covenant assault carrier by about 1300 meters. Also, LOMI armed your USR stealth frigate with plasma lances like what the Vorenus and Necros use, I was under the impression they still used plasma torpedoes. Leonid (final post) So, with the age thing fixed, can he do the role I asked? If he can, I want to get working on it, so please, inform me of your decision swiftly. Thanks, Spartan 501 05:38, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Add On I stumbled across two ship images recently, thought you maybe might have a use for them. If you can use them, let me know. Spartan 501 05:57, 17 July 2008 (UTC) What?? I stole some information from you? What? In what way?Little_Missy - 15:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) When Necros War is Scheduled to Start Between going to Hawaii from June 13 to 27, and going to scout camp for all of last week, I have missed alot on Halo Fanon. Has the begin date for the first wave of RPs been announced? Also, on the Leonid thing, I found one major flaw in me using him, which you probably have realized. OPERATION SAVIOR was not something he partook in, and I'll explain why. His existence was kept under tight wraps by Section 0, and he was not permitted to meet the other SPARTANs on direct orders of Colonel Alick, the man in charge of his kidnapping and usage by Section 0 of ONI as their private enforcer. However, I have it in my fanon that Alick died in early 2600, as a result of "heart failure". I think it would be reasonable to assume that from his point, he would be allowed to visit his fellow SPARTANs, as the leadership might change. I really wish to use Leonid in the Necros however, so if you want me to change his history at all, please tell me. Thanks, sorry for the rambling, looked alot shorter in my head Spartan 501 20:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) So I can use him for sure, if not in training S-IVs? Sorry for repetiveness, but I didn't quite understand you. Spartan 501 23:21, 18 July 2008 (UTC) His last edit was on April 30th, but I'm guessing he'll come back before it starts, or come back once it starts. I'll probably just use Leonid a soldier, and he might maybe meet up with the SPARTAN-IIs and IVs of the IV companies. By the way, thanks for letting me use him in Necros; I'm dyin to try him out in an RP. Also, what's up with that thing at the top of your talk page? Was it from last month? Also, I'm glad you can use one of those images. I still know how to ramble I guess. Thanks again, Spartan 501 23:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Ship pics A question regarding those awsome ship pics you make: HOW the hell do you make them?!? Can you give me a direction on what and how to make one for myself? SPARTAN-118 How to Destroy a Super Walker in One Hit W/O a Tac-Nuke I planned to have a the missile fly into a cooling shaft for vehicle's core and detonate, destroying the core (and the rest of the walker. Re:RfA I don't want it to turn into a popularity contest. I want discussion before we go off voting. Once we've discussed, we can RfA however everyone thinks is best. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 01:51, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Armor Would you like to have my Nexus Oni Armor be used in the necros war. --Eaite'Oodat Necros Ships I've noticed you made a small change in the naming of the Necros Super Dreadnaught. Old Name: Jenova-class Super Dreadnaught, New Name: Jehovah-class Super Dreadnaught. Why did you chage the name? Did you think we already have enough FF references in the Necros Project? Now, on to another Necros ship related issue: The Necros have no ships under the "Stealth Vessels" section of the template. Permision to use SPARTANs 013, 070, 038, 028, 080, and 073? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIS joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the rings secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use , SPARTANs 013, 070, 038, 028, 080, and 073 as soldiers serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Awesome. That same bad luck means that everyone around him dies right? Spartan 501 16:27, 20 July 2008 (UTC) What a monologue, but I got one big question. What makes you think that I really want to come back? You've let the community go more fucked up than EVER! The community (now clogged up with new users, STEP 4. of the site's end) doesn't give a damn I'm aware, but the only reason i'm doing this is simple, to piss you off, and as far as I can tell i'm succeding. The wikia Staff!! OH NOES!!! I'm really flattered you'd go that far. BTW It's clear you're pretending not to notice me on XBL, probably cause you're afraid to get owned in an arguement. Which would be easier there, since I HAVE encountered you there once, and I tell you you are a abnoxious idiot. Necros info please Alright, I got some requests so I can go into overdrive for article creation: #GEARS Project #Owl/Eagle Owl #Wild Seven #All Vorenus weapons #All Vorenus vehicles #If there is any, Vorenus tech --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Third Battle of Linna I'm assuming that the UNSC Advent Children is not the largest vessel in the UNSC fleet at the Third Battle of Linna, because I was planning on creating a Zeus-class that was to be in battle. Also, Just for fun, I'll guess the composition of Battlegroup Advent Children *UNSC Advent Children *UNSC Dirge of Cerberus *UNSC Crisis Core *UNSC Before Crisis *UNSC Last Order *UNSC Strife *UNSC Sefirosu *UNSC Highwind *UNSC Aeris (The UNSC is just asking this one to get blown to bits!!!) *and maybe the UNSC Raijin (I know he's from 8, not 7) BTW is that the reason for the the lone Final Fantasy Character among the rest of the Raijin class, which are all AA guns, If it isn't, why didn't you name this the Bofors-class or the Tunguska-class or something. Finally, Does the Raijin-class have nukes, it would make more sense that it wouldn't, considering the account in the article where a Raijin-class ran out of Archers and shot a de-shielded Remnant Frigate with the M45 Flak Gun, If the Raijin had nukes, they would have just nuked the frigate and, if necessary, finished off the blackened hulk with Archer missiles. More Necros First of all, what weapons do the Vorenus Faithful Shuttle and Resolute Assault Shuttle carry? Secondly, Please give the class of each ship in Battle Advent Children, because they dont seem to be on the "Known Ships" of any of the articles. Thirdly, The name of the UNSC Aeris is a mistranslation of the American version of FF7, the proper name of the character is Aerith, but to me your ship will alway's be the UNSC She's Dead, Get Over It. You also never answered if guess was right, does the UNSC Chick Whose Death Caused So Many Nerds To Cry Their Eyes Out (Thanks to Game Informer for that one) come to a bad end? Fourthly, are these good names for particularly imfamous Necros warships: *The Harvester of Sorrow (yes it's shares it's title a Metallica song) *The Thing That Should Not Be (Another Metallica song) *The Fourth Horseman (maybe one of a set of four infamous Necros Ships) *The One-Winged Angel (only if it destroys the UNSC So What If She Was Impaled On A Katana, Use A Phoenix Down on Her, She'll Get Better) (Credit for that one goes to SpoonyOne of Youtube, Reccommend you watch his insanely funny review of FFVII, I know It says part 6, but thats b/c it's technically a flashback in another game review) *Note: Sorry for the my constant making fun of your ship's namesake, but Aeris/Aerith has to be the most tragic mockable character in gaming history (Unless you count gaming-related fanon, in that case, it would have to be Halo Fanon's own Precursus, Lord of the Universe!!!!!! Oh, Yeah, Now that that's out of my system, You said that all of your UNSC ship classes are ancient mythological deities, I got most of them, but who are Terminus, Heimdall, Baal, Tereus, Amaterasu, Asclepius, and Harmonia. Also, I know the Necros ships are usually named after some sort of monster or demon, but does it have to be in actually mythology, or can it be in a video game, because I might have some ship designs for the The UNSC and Necros coming in the next little while, and the Necros ship is named after a video game enemy: The UNSC Quetzalcoatl-class Special Operations Carrier, a stealthed light carrier for use in aerial special operations and the Necros Chatturgha-class Battle Cruiser New Ship Class Here my new ship: The Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier (O.K, It's gotten a lot bigger than the original idea for the Quetzalcoatl. Please look over it and add it to the template once you make the necessary revisons to it. (BTW, my apologies for making fun of the most traumatic event of your childhood in my last post.) Ready and Waiting for Epic Win Ready to be deployed sir! (This is gonna be fun, I'll use only 112th and Leonid, who I've decided is a free agent for Section III, maybe a EVAT guy too) Thanks, Spartan 501 16:58, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah.... Guess I'm ready then. Spirit-of-HALO 19:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Kanna Will do. My repertoire is large enough. XD --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:21, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Battle for Kanna sign-up I have been waiting for the Necros project for a while now, though somewhat silently, so I'd be glad to take part in the battle for Kanna. MasterGreen999 00:30, 24 July 2008 (UTC) You postponed the Battle of Kanna until tommrrow?!! Thanks, I would have not been able to pose If it had been today. Also; do we choose one of the Fleets or do you assign them? SPARTAN-118 Battle of Kanna Thanks for the invite to the first RP, but i can't make it to the first one as i'm on holiday from today till the first of august. There is a PC there, but most of the time we will be outside. sorry. I should be able to make the second one though. A Few Questions # You never got back to me on my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, so, what do you think of it #I put this into my article for Lindsey Williamson a while back, I just am curious about your opinion on this fight scene. I am asking you because you seem to have been here a while, and you struck me as less likely then some others to just deem it as ridiculous because it is (somewhat loosely) based on a scene from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (where else could I have gotten the idea of using a (energy) sword while mounted on a motorcycle/Ghost!?) Lindsey killed the two Elites in the bridge with her shotgun, before raising a captured Covenant Energy Sword. "Shipmaster Idno 'Apassee?", Lindsey addressed the sole suriving Elite in the room, "You owe a debt to may...debt you shall pay in your own blood! You killed my parents. Now, take a moment, prepare to die." Lindsey swung her Energy sword at the alien. The Sangheili parryed the blow and took a swing at Lindsey, who also block the blow. The plasma blades of the two soldiers, one human, the other Sangheili clashed. Lindsey landed a cut on the Sangheili's face, slicing off two of it's mandibles and leaving a gash across it's face. "DAMN YOU HUMAN!", 'Apassee yelled as he swung wildly, leaving a gash on Lindsey's shoulder and chasing Lindsey out of the bridge of the cruiser and into a large service corridor, truly more of a road, running along the ship's dorsal structure. Lindsey knew she couldn't win this swordfight, 'Apassee was to skilled. She jumped onto a Ghost in the corridor and sped away. Idno 'Apassee also got onto a Ghost, just as Lindsey had planned. 'Apassee fired his Ghost's twin plasma cannons at Lindsey, which missed, before speeding up and catching up with Lindsey. 'Apassee again activated his energy sword and took a swing at Lindsey. Lindsey swerved the Ghost out of 'Apassee's swing range and came back in with her own blade and slashed at 'Apassee. Covenant soldiers along the side of the corridor stopped and stared at the Ghost-mounted swordfight. Lindsey swerved to the right again and then sharply to the left, ramming 'Apassee's Ghost with her own. 'Apassee's Ghost spun out as Lindsey passed him and turned around, firing her Ghost's plasma cannons at 'Apassee's Ghost. The plasma struck the power core of 'Apassee's vehicle. The Sangheili Shipmaster dove out of the way as his Ghost exploded in a ball of blue flames. 'Apassee got up to see Lindsey's Ghost blazing towards him. 'Apassee tossed a plasma grenade at Lindsey Williamson's Ghost. The plasma grenade landed on the hood of the vehicle. Lindsey dove off the Ghost yelling "BURN FOR YOU SINS SANGHEILI!". The hover-cycle with a plasma grenade attached kept going. The grenade detonated as the Ghost struck 'Apassee. The Covenant Shipmaster was incinerated in a ball of plasma. #Is there a reason you haven't taken down the old "Ajax is will be unavailable" message? Necros war Hi Ajax,I am spartan53 and I want some help about the project.I was inactive for some weeke please can you tell me the basics of the scenario of necros war? Sorry again I was on star wars fanon but I have th time to improve necros war. P.S:The word necros is greek and means "the dead".spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 06:44, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I make grammar mistakes on talk pages but never on articles(at least on star wars fanon).Don't worry about that,I will be careful.I am thinking about making an article related to battle of Kanna.I was thinking about a brute chieftain.I want to ask you,are there too much to create one?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 10:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) "Special" character at Kanna? Hi Ajax, I've decided to use three new characters for the Battle of Kanna, but I was wondering, could I include CJ-007 in the RP? He would not be using his SPARTAN armor, as he is just promoting his book, but would offer some strategic assistance to the UNSC if needed. MasterGreen999 16:38, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier I want the Quetzalcoatl to be somewhat larger than the Osiris, if it can't be bigger than the Ragnarok-class Dreadnaught, how about slightly smaller, if only by a few 100 meters due the super MAC being downgraded to two heavy MACs, as I dont want to change the design too much, so I need only make minimal changes to my original image. SOS & STaO I made the Special Operations Service the precursor to the Special Tactics and Operations. All I need is for you to put it on your page. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 05:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Kig-Yar pirates I think that this article it too small for a faction what about expanding the intoduction?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Necros (Yup, Them Again) Obviously, there are a lot of Necros Project articles that are named after or based on things from other games, movies, real life etc. I have noticed that some of them have aknowledgements in the "Trivia" section, for instance: "The Vorenus Imperium ias based on the Turians from Mass Effect", but what about things like the Whale-Class Landing Craft, should I insert something like "The Whale-class Landing Craft is based on a Landing Craft that makes a brief appearence in Final Fantasy VIII". Also, what about ship's whose names are somewhat obscure, either due their being based on another game or a movie etc. (i.e. UNSC Advent Children), or because the name is just plain little known, (i.e. UNSC Baal)? Should those have an aknowledgement, for instance: "All of the ships in Battlegroup Advent Children are named after characters, sequels, prequels or spinoffs of the Playstation game Final Fantasy VII. Also, many of the UNSC weapons that are direct descendents of UNSC weapons of the Human-Covenant War-era (M-41B, M6L, SPARTAN Laser etc) are without a picture. Should I up load a pic from Halopedia, possibly with a little photoshop-modifacations. May I use the Prophet of Deliverance as a character? Also, I might build a page/article on him... (Soz for not going on the IRC, heading back to UK now) Little_Missy - 16:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Ahh,never mind...just read them in the Battle of Kanna......Oh well, see you in UK...in the same timezone I mean...Little_Missy - 17:21, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Nah...I've took the liberty of taking in "other" characters... >:) Little_Missy - 17:32, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :: I take that back, I'll adopt him in some way, just adding an alternative line (It won't conflict if you have any plans for him/it).Little_Missy - 17:37, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry about posting at the wrong chapter again. I'm not trying to point fingers but... it's all parkster's fault. (I'm dead serious. I see the invasion going on in his chapter, but I always forget he has a horrid sense of timing.) MasterGreen999 16:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) hello new {necros project talk} hi im new and i realy wana get into this so can i join the battle with my ship the UNSC Marathon{makeing page soon} the Space-station Zeus Terrova{my main fanon} pyrova and my others...????? but i dont realy know how to do it so can i have a tut on posting in the battles....thats it from me...oh and my new Armor the ONI class X Stealth armor im making{page will be done soon in teh meentime look at terrova and pyrova's pics for the head shot} P_Terrova 20:32, 25 july 2008 (AUS)......whats utc mean? I know Ajax, and the answer is no. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your criesMay your works be honorable 14:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) no for what...me joining or the ONI class X Stealth armor.......the stealth armor is basicly just RECON/SPI armor fused together....just more advanced SPI armor thats it. P Terrova 07:41, 26 July 2008 (UTC) No for all of what you said; you can't join with those characters and you can't use that armor either. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your criesMay your works be honorable 15:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Well that's not very nice.....necros is ment to take place what....44 yrs after halo 1,2&3....so I do think that there would be more advanced armor don't you think!? And why can't I use my team??? You gota give me a reason! P Terrova 16:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I would say, Ask Ajax. Easy as that...Little_Missy - 16:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) so im asking you......and?????? P Terrova 03:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thats not what i meant I wanted Omalley to give me advice on a article. But you can ban me forever if you like.User:Cmdr Highlander. Oh and I probably won't use IP again, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about my ban. Good day sir.